


Jemma's yearly physical

by epicmonkey98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Needles, autistic Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: Fitz goes with Jemma to her yearly physical/ check up. She isn't a fan of doctors but he is there to help soothe her fears.





	Jemma's yearly physical

They are sat in the doctors waiting room, he notices how quiet and subdued she is. Shes picking at her nails, a bad habit he knows she is trying to break but it doesn't feel right to stop her right now. Usually she was the sunny enthusiastic one of the partnership but in any situation where she needed medical attention she became a different person - withdrawing into herself.

Fitz thought it was a little strange perhaps since she was a doctor herself and dealt with medical scenarios a fair bit in her work but he supposed it was didferent when it actually happened to you. This was just her yearly physical, his was already done a few days ago but she'd kept putting it off till he eventually persuaded her otherwise and promised to stick with her the whole time. Fitz pulled a tangle that he knew Jemma liked to stim with to keep herself calm from his pocket and handed it over, they exhanged small smiles at this. 

He was glad that the waiting room was mostly empty save for an elderly couple, as the sound when it was busy particuarly if there were kids running about only served to put her more on edge and he had forgotten to pick up her noise cancelling headphones. They sat for a few more minutes before Jemma's name was called.

"Its okay, i'll be with you the whole time" Fitz comforted Jemma who he could tell had become really anxious as they made their way to the doctors office. The doctor greeted them and with a little nudge from Fitz Jemma got herself up onto the examination table and lay down. He sat in a chair next to it, holding her hand.  
The doctor asked about any medical issues she'd had in the past year and Fitz wasnt sure if he should bring up her problems from the Monolith but he knew the respiratory problems were the only real lasting damage so mentioned that.

"She has had some trouble with her lungs and breathing after an accident, there was a prolonged period of oxidative stress" Fitz told the doctor, it felt weird to call it an accident but he couldnt really say the real story to the doctor and also wanted to spare Jemma from having to relive the memories. The doctor nodded and made a note before he started to run the tests required in a physical.

He checked her eyes and ears fairly quickly, thankfully the bright light in her eyes didnt bother Jemma too much today. He checked her reflexes too before gwtting the stethoscope to check her heart. She flinched at the cold metal on her chest, Fitz simply rubbed his thumb over her knuckles on the hand he was holding as he knew that was a comforting motion to her. He sighed when the doctor said she needed a shot, that might be tricky as she didn't like needles.

The doctor prepared the syringe and Fitz ended up sat on the table too holding Jemma close. The doctor could still reach so then the needle was postioned on her stomach and Fitz soothed her as the needle sank into her flesh, letting her head his heart beat as counting it helped her stay calm plus distract from the feeling of the needle resfing in her stomach skin. Eventually, the needle could be removed and Fitz gave her a warm smile.

"You did it Jem. All over now" He grinned at her and got up before helping her up, thanking the doctor. Things could get scary but they were always there to help each other and always would be.


End file.
